The Heart Can Only Take So Much
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: One night, Naruto got a call from a drunk Sasuke. They go at it like rabbits, but the next day, Sasuke doesn't remember. They love each other. Can Naruto remind him, or is there so much his heart can take? SAKURA BASHING! MPREG! MAJOR lemon 1st ch.
1. A Night of Passion

Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter #1: A Night of Passion

It had been a couple of years since Sasuke had returned to the village. Naruto had succeeded in bringing him back like he promised. And it also helped that Sasuke had finally defeated Orochimaru after getting all the training he needed. He was reluctant, but agreed. Itachi had yet to be defeated because he hadn't been seen. Once he was free of Orochimaru, he took off. Probably to start a new, or as Sasuke said, "Some other crap that he wants to do with his life until I kill him".

Everything had really been the same after then. Now, the whole rooky nine were all around 20 years old. The villagers still treated Sasuke like a king and Naruto like crap, yet he still took it without complaint and he kept up his smile for everyone. No one had noticed his pain. Not Tsunade who was practically a mother to him, not Iruka who was practically a father/mother to him, not Kakashi, not even his so called friends. No one knew and he would make sure no one did.

**MORNING  
****-NARUTO'S POV—**

The next morning was the same for me. I got up and got dressed. I still wear that stupid orange jumpsuit. It's really the only thing that I have. The damn stores won't let me buy anything else. Now the thing was too small for me now. The pants went to my shin now, but I unroll it and it's a perfectly fitting pair of pants while the jacket was too short and went somewhere between my elbow and my wrist. All and all, I didn't look too bad; that is, if you don't count the cuts, bruises, and swollen and slightly infected gashes on my body that I hid from everyone.

I ran towards the training grounds, ignoring the hurtful words and stares the villagers gave me. I'm pretty used to it by now. I try to ignore it, but I can't. It's just too hard. Sure, I look happy all the time, but it's just a mask. I show it because that's how I am. If I show how I truly feel, my teammates would get worried. Oh who am I kidding? They wouldn't miss me if I was thrown in the air and burn on the sun to a roasted crisp. I chuckled to myself. They would absolutely love for that to happen.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

As I made my way through the tree's to the training, I spotted Sakura. I knew I had to put my mask on and yell 'hi' to her or else she'll get suspicious.

**-NORMAL POV—**

"HI THERE SAKURA-CHAN!" yell the loud, overly hyper blond teenager. Said person turned her face towards the blond as he ran towards her, waving like he always did to her; like the hyperactive idiot everyone expected him to act like.

"NARUTO!" As she turned around and glared at him, her fist listed into the air and struck him hard in the head. She punched him so hard, his face fell into the earth, both breaking his nose and leaving a bruise on his left cheek and forehead. He didn't get back up right away like he usually did.

"Sakura." he groaned into the earth. 'DAMMIT!' he thought in his mind. 'THAT HURT! Why does Sakura always do this to me? Why do I even care? I'm used to it by now.' He tried to get up, but all he could do was flinch. "Oh no. I-I can't move. I can't get up. Oh man. I just hope that…'

"Hay dobe, can't get up?" asked the raven haired beauty. "What, Sakura too much for you to handle?"

'And he's here! Great! Just great! Here I am; face down in the dirt, unable to get up, while Sasuke, one of the last remaining members of the Uchiha clan, the prince of Konoha, my lifetime rival, and long time secret crush, was standing right in front of me, that oh so annoying, yet absolutely hot smirk plastered on those perfect lips. His onyx eyes flashing in amusement.' though Naruto still had his face in the dirt, gradually running out of air and starting to turn slightly blue, he could imagine what Sasuke looked like. He had known Sasuke long enough to know how he acted.

"HELLO SASUKE-KUN!" The loud-mouthed pink-haired banshee screeched in joy as she latched herself onto her crushes arm. Naruto tried to roll his eyes, but couldn't. After a while, he became aware of the lack of air in his lungs. Sasuke could see that something was wrong with Naruto and that he was struggling for air.

"Dobe, if you need air, then get up. Although, your head is so full of hot air that you probably don't need anymore." Yet try as he might, Naruto couldn't get up. He struggled and struggled 'til he couldn't struggle any longer. He just didn't have it in him to move. After some time, his struggling ceased and he lay motionless on the ground at his loves feet.

"Oh forget about that idiot! He's not worth your time Sasuke-kun! You're much better than him!" Sakura cuddled Sasuke's arm as if it were her favorite teddy bear.

Sasuke's heart started to speed up. 'Dobe, what are you doing? Why aren't you getting up? Don't you know that you're scaring me right now?' He then noticed that Naruto had stopped struggling. Panic began to creep into every fiber of his being when he saw Naruto began to turn blue. "Naruto!" he yelled as he yanked the blond up off the ground by his arm. Naruto, finally having a taste of air, began to cough and heave great gulps of air.

"You idiot! If you couldn't breathe, you should've gotten up sooner! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sakura yelled at him as Naruto's breath started to come back.

"Oh would you just shut up!" Naruto yelled, his anger and frustration slowly boiling over to the brink of exploding. "GOD! You don't know how fucking annoying you really are you stupid pink-hair BANSHEE!" Naruto was almost at his breaking point. He was just balancing on that last good nerve, his body swaying from side to side, unable to fully balance. His breathing was labored and his and Kyuubi's chakra began to circle him and get slightly stronger every second. The whisker marks on his cheeks slowly started to darken and his eyes slowly started to slit and turn from their beautiful azure blue to a ruby red. Sakura, being the weak, defenseless (a/n: and to me just plain stupid and pain in the ass) girl she was, started to cower behind "her beloved Sasuke" in fear. Just then a puff of white smoke appeared.

"Yo." came the voice of their sensei. Sakura was the only one to acknowledge him. She quickly ran over and hid behind her perverted sensei.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" came her loud voice. She quickly ran over to hide behind him. "Something's wrong with Naruto! He's acting strange! He-he yelled at me! He's a monster I tell you! A MONSTER!"

Naruto seemed to magically snap out of his momentary lapse when he heard the one word that had haunted his childhood since the day he was born.

**-NARUTO'S POV—**

"_Get out of here demon!"_

"_Go away monster!"_

"_Demon, you don't belong here! Leave!"_

"_Leave us you freak!"_

'Is that all I am? Aren't I a person too? Don't I have feeling too? What have I ever done to deserve being treated like this?'

**-NORMAL POV—**

His head fell as his eyes began to cloud over. His head then lifted and he gazed at the beautiful horizon.

'I really am not worthy of a second glance. My life really does have no meaning. No one needs me, no one wants me. My own mother gave me up that day I was born, calling me a monster and a freak. What is there left for me?' It wasn't until he realized the utter silence that he had actually probably said those words aloud. His eyes widened. "Did… did I just say that aloud?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, eyes full of concern and shock. Before he could even continue, Sakura and her fat mouth beat him to the punch.

"Oh my god! Naruto are you serious! Your own mother gave you up the day you were born! That only proves that what a loser you really ARE!" She then started to laugh. "Don't you think so Sasuke-kun!" Her eyes fill with hearts as she gushed at her crush. (a/n: HAY! that kinda rimed)

Sasuke didn't say a word. His head was hanging low and his hands were in his pockets. If you looked well enough, you would've noticed that he was shaking and his hands were in fists. "Sakura," he finally spoke, his voice just barely over a whisper.

"Yes Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. (a/n: DAMN! does this bitch EVER stop yelling and just SHUT THE FUCK UP!)

"Shut up." he finished. There was an eerie silence as everyone, excluding Naruto, stared at him.

(a/n: Okay I'm bored with this. Sakura is, of course, a bitch, Sasuke is trying desperately to hide his feelings for Naruto while training with Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei is praising and giving Sasuke all his attention, and Naruto has been cast away (like always) and told to practice his chakra control which he is probably the master of by now. Especially after doing it for around 5 years. Let's skip to tonight. The lemon is coming up! )

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto (or rather Kyuubi) had just finished healing himself. The villagers had, once again, attacked and beat him on his way to his apartment and, just like always, he didn't fight back. He wanted to prove to them that he was stronger than solving his problems with his fists against a defenseless person and he wanted to prove that he was strong enough to become the next Hokage from his missions. He sighed as he went to bed. It wasn't long after laying down and getting comfortable that his phone rang. He groaned in annoyance before getting up to get it.

"Hello?" he answered in slight annoyance.

"_Hay Dobe!" _came a loud answer. _"Whatcha doin'?"_ asked the slurred voice.

Naruto, now fully awake, opened his eyes wide in realization. "Sasuke, are you drunk!" he all but shouted.

"_No!"_ came his slurred reply. _"Well, maybe a little bit. Can you pick me up? Please!_ He sounded almost begging.

Naruto sighed, but agreed.

**EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT**

When Naruto had successfully gotten Sasuke to his rundown apartment without getting hit, hurt, or seen by the villagers, he sat him on a kitchen chair and get to the stove to make them a little something to eat.

After making them some ramen (a/n: I couldn't think of anything else that was fast and easy to make), he cleaned up.

**-LEMON WARNING—**

(a/n: this is my first major lemon, but my second lemon all together. please tell me what you think of it. P.S. tell me how you like itJ)

As Naruto was putting the dishes in the sink, he felt two warm, strong arms wrap around him waist. He slowly turned to look at his holder.

"Sa-Sasuke…" he stuttered. "W-wha… what are you…" he was abruptly cut off when Sasuke's soft lips plastered themselves to his own. He was so shocked that he gasped, allowing Sasuke's sly tongue to slide into his mouth and explore. The blush that was already on his face began to spread even more. He soon got over the shock and closed his eyes and began to kiss his back. Both their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto win. His hand slid downward from his waist to Naruto's ass and gave it a good squeeze. Shocked by his sudden action, Naruto moaned loud. His moan swallowed up by Sasuke's hungry lips. All of a sudden, his legs gave way and he almost collapsed. Luckily Sasuke caught him before fell to the floor. When they finally pulled away, they stared at each other. Naruto had a dusty pink blush on his face. Both of them were panting, lust filled their eyes. Before his mind could register what was happening, Naruto found that he and Sasuke were both naked, Naruto's back still leaning against the counter.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he lowered his head 'til both their foreheads were touching. His arms wrapped around Naruto's naked, slender waste. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this to you." His warm breath sent chills down Naruto's spine, making him moan. He moaned even louder when a warm, smooth, long tong latched onto his neck, instantly finding his sweet spot and working its magic. Yet Sasuke didn't stop there. Oh no. His smooth, silky hands worked their way towards Naruto's perk nipples, fiddling and swirling them while he ground both of their now perfectly hard erections together.

Naruto couldn't take so much attention to all the most sensitive parts of his body. His moans grew louder as he ground their erections together more, increasing the friction and the pleasure. Sasuke's tongue started to descend downwards towards Naruto's chest and stopped when he reached his nipples. He instantly latched on to the right one, swirling his tongue around the perk little pink nub, loving the way his blond lover moan for him, moaned for more. He started to lick it like a lolly-pop and bit it like a hungry child.

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted in utter pleasure. "Ahh, Sa… suke… uh, mo-more…please!" Sasuke smirked against the blond's nice, warm, tanned skin. After giving the other nipple the same attention, he rose back up to Naruto's face and kissed him fully against the lips, putting all of his passion and love into it. Naruto lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke wrapped his around Naruto's waist. He pulled away and looked into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that he loved so much. He lifted the blonds' legs 'til they were spread eagle and he was sitting on the counter.

"Naruto…" he started. His warm breath caressing the demon fox container's cheek. "Do you still want to do this?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke threw the haze of lust, trying to get his breathing and eyesight under control. "Once we do this, we can't turn back. I don't want you to have any regrets later… I… I love you." he whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment. After a moment or two of silence, he wrapped his arms back around Sasuke's neck and kissed him fully and deeply on the lips, putting all of his love and passion into it just as Sasuke had done not long ago. When he pulled away, he stared deeply into his raven haired lovers' eyes. "Sasuke, I love you too." Sasuke's eyes widened as well and his heart swelled with love and happiness. "I have always loved you. Ever since we were kids, I'd always watch you. You were always by yourself; alone and you looked so sad. I wanted to be your friend more than anything. As the years went by, my feelings for you started to change. They became stronger and stronger. I soon realized that I was falling in love with you." He lifted one hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"And when we were put on the same team, my heart swelled with so much happiness. But, I didn't want to seem like Sakura or Ino or one of your other fan-girls that you're always trying to avoid. So, I decided to act like a rival. I wanted everyone to think that I hated you and that you hated me so that they wouldn't have to know how I really felt. I mean, how would it fair for everyone to know that the 'demon' was in love with the last known Uchiha heir? I didn't want your life to get any worse because of me, so I started a rivalry between us." He wrapped his arm back around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke… I have no regrets. And I know that I won't even after this. I have wanted this for as long as you have, if not longer. Please, make me the happiest person alive. Please, love me like I love you." At those last words, Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He kissed Naruto hungrily on the lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth, tasting, savoring everything within it while his hands worked their way over his nice, plump, round bottom, giving it a squeeze and a firm slap, causing a moan to escape the blond only to be swallowed up by a hungry Uchiha.

He started to cares Naruto's legs slowly inwards. Then, without warning, he shoved two fingers into his loves plump ass. Naruto's eyes flew open and he detached his lips from his lovers', opening them wide to let out a silent scream. Pleasure shot throughout his entire body. He latched onto Sasuke's shoulders, holding them tight, trying to control the pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being. He nearly lost it when Sasuke started to thrust in and out of his loves beautiful body. After some time, he added a third, loving the beautiful sounds he heard.

Naruto's moans grew louder and louder as he rocked against the fingers his lover rammed fast and hard into him. His mind was in a haze, only able to concentrate on the pleasure running threw his body. After some time, the raven removed his finger from his blond, making him groan in disagree.

"Sa-Sasuke… p-please… more!" He was practically begging by now.

"How could I resist that beautiful voice of yours my beautiful dobe?" Sasuke purred into the blonds' ear. He lifted Naruto's legs so they were spread eagle again. He positioned himself at his loves entrance, rubbing the hole with his erection, drawing more and more moans from Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. "This may hurt, but it won't for long. I promise." Naruto couldn't contain himself. His body shivered in anticipation; Sasuke's soft, hard cock rubbing up against his now very sensitive hole. He begged over and over again for the raven to stick it in. In the middle of his begging, it happened. With one quick thrust, Sasuke had buried his long, thick, smooth, hard, 9in. cock deep, deep inside his lover's body. Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream, wrapped his arms around his loves neck, his legs wrapping securely around Sasuke's waste to hold him in place and keep him from moving.

After what seemed like hours of agonizing tortured pleasure for Sasuke, Naruto unwrapped his legs and nodded for Sasuke to continue. The raven slowly pulled out, lifting his love up, and quickly thrust back in, shoving Naruto onto his cock with great speed and force, hitting the blond's sweet spot dead on. Naruto threw his head back, practically yelling out in shear agonizing pleasure. He held onto Sasuke even more as he continued his thrusts.

After a few minutes, Naruto told him to speed it up. Sasuke, still in agonizing tortured pleasure from the slow pace, started to go a little bit faster, not wanting to hurt the blond. Naruto thought it was still too slow, so he started to grind up against the raven. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and bent his head back, a pleasured growl erupting from his throat. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he did it again. Sasuke, not liking his playfulness, decided to have a little fun of his own.

His right hand snaked up to Naruto's chest. He ran his soft, delicate finger down the smooth tanned skin as he thrust faster and faster, drawing more and more loud, arousing moans from the blond.

By now, Naruto was practically screaming in pleasure, not caring who heard him. His moans grew even louder, if possible, as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his own equally, if not harder, cock and started to thrust in tune with his thrusts. Naruto, who knew he was almost at his peek, couldn't hold it in anymore. With another thrust, he was sent into his orgasm, coating both of their stomachs in his essence.

The ring of muscles around Sasuke's cock tightened in an unbearable lock, forcing him into orgasm as well, coating every inch of the blond's insides. Naruto moaned at the feeling, the warm fluids coating his insides.

Both of them just stood there; Naruto leaning on his weak arms, his head leaning back against the higher cabinet while Sasuke leaned forwards on him, his head rested on Naruto's shoulder, both of them panting, riding out the afterglow of their orgasms. After they had caught their breaths, they looked into each others' eyes. Both of them shone with love and passion.

"Naruto…" whispered the raven haired man to the blond. The blond leaned forward, resting head in between Sasuke's neck, wrapping the raven in a hug, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you, so, so much." Sasuke's heart swelled with happiness. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him tight, leaning up a little so that his lips were right by Naruto's ear.

"Naruto," he whispered; his hot breath sending shivers of pure pleasure down the blond's spine. "We aren't through yet." Naruto's eyes snapped wide open. The next thing he knew, he was bent over, facing the counter with his lover right behind him. Said lover leaned over to whisper into his ear, "We're just getting started." The next thing he felt was pure pleasure as Sasuke sheathed himself to the hilt inside the blond. Naruto threw back his head and gave a loud moan in pleasure. He loved the feeling of Sasuke screwed his brains out. It felt so good, so right.

**_'Kit!'_** Kyuubi called in his mind. **_'You should stop soon.'_**

_'Wh-why?'_ Naruto managed to just barely moan out the one word in his mind.

**_''Cause if you don't you may regret it later on.'_**

Naruto was in too much pleasure. He didn't want the feeling to end. He decided to ignore Kyuubi. Instead of listening to the fox, he concentrated on the pleasure coursing threw his body.

"Sa… suke," he moaned out. "G-go fa-faster… ha-harder" Sasuke was trying his hardest not to just pound him right into the tile counter. He held on tight to what little peace of sanity he had left.

"Naruto, I… c-can't… I might b-break… you." he grunted out. The next words he heard from his love, he wasn't expecting.

"B-break me!" exclaimed the blond. "Break me into a million p-pieces! Let me know how much you want me! I wanna to feel you come inside me! I wanna feel it leak out of me and role down my thighs! I want all of you Sasuke! Please don't deny me everything you have! Let me feel everything you have to offer!" Oh that did it.

That little piece of sanity and control that Sasuke was holding onto seemed to disappear. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips tightened in a bruising hold and his thrust became more power and faster than probably humanly possible.

Naruto was in complete ecstasy right now. It felt good to be screwed, but it felt ten times better to be fucked by the person you love. Naruto threw his head back again, yelled Sasuke's name over and over again in pure, undeniable pleasure.

"Yes Sasuke… yes! That's it!... I'm breaking!... Yes, yes, YES! More, please… fuck me into oblivion!" To say that Sasuke was aroused by those words would be the understatement of the millennium. Sasuke was turning into a lustful animal and his master, the only one who could control him, was Naruto. He was going to make sure Naruto remembered this night for the rest of his life; this life, the next life, and for the rest of eternity.

After what seemed like an hour of pleasure, they both finally came, loud and hard. It felt so good.

As they caught their breaths, they kissed over and over again, repeatedly telling each other how much they love each other. The pleasure didn't just stop there. After they had caught their breaths, the made love on the couch in four different positions; including doggy (ruff ruff), his face to the couch, his legs over Sasuke's shoulders, and even riddin' him all the way home (a/n: DAMN! they is a SUPER FREEK!). After that, they both got up, Sasuke helping Naruto to his feet, walked to the bathroom to wash up.

**IN THE SHOWER: Still Lemon**

As the water hit Naruto's tired, tight muscles, he sighed in content; the warm water relaxing his tight muscles. He threw his head back and let the warm water roll down his face and the rest of his body. He moaned as he felt warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist and began to rock him.

"So dobe, how are you feeling right now?" asked the seductive Uchiha. The blond only chuckled and held Sasuke's arms in place as he rocked along.

"Besides completely satisfied?" Sasuke couldn't help but smile and chuckle at him too. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I feel like the happiest person in the world. I finally have the man that I've been in love with for so many years, he told me that he loves me as well, and he has finally made me his." He leaned up towards Sasuke and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Oh, and to top it off, my ass feels like a piece of meat that has been tenderized pretty well. But if that's what it feels like to be truly happy, then I'll live with it for the rest of my life."

Sasuke held him as a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you so much Naruto for bringing happiness back to my life. Now, are you ready for round eight?" he asked, an evil, seductive smile appearing on his face. Not even allowing the blond to answer, he pushed his back up against the badly tiled wall and proceeded to thrust into his oh so tight lover. Said blond lover threw his head back (ending up banging it hard against the tile, but not caring) and moan as he proceeded to thrust back into him. They didn't last long with the speed Sasuke had set. After that round, Naruto proceeded to ride towards and away from his face.

After their love making was finished and they had finished washing up, they got dried off, dressed, and went to bed on Naruto's small mattress. They fell asleep in each others' warm embrace within minutes with smiles on there faces.

**MORNING: LEMON OVER**

As the sunrays shown threw the window and landed on a certain tanned face, said person groaned and snuggled up closer to the warm body next to him. As Naruto opened his eyes, he realized that, that warm body was in fact Sasuke and the now dull pain in his rear end was also a conformance that they had indeed made love many, many, MANY times. A smile crept up onto his lips as he sat up and looked at Sasuke's peaceful face. His smile slightly broadening, he got up, went to the kitchen and made breakfast for the two them.

'_**Kit,'**_ Kyuubi called. _**'We've got a problem here.'**_

'What could possibly be wrong Kyuubi? Sasuke is with me and loves me.'

'_**Yeah. Congratulations on that by the way, but you should probably know something.'**_

'Well, what is it?'

'_**Kit, your pregnant.'**_ came his answer. Naruto, who had been reaching for the eggs in the fridge stopped short once he heard the news. He slowly looked down at his stomach and placed a gentle hand on it.

'Thank you Kyuubi. You have no clue how much this means to me, to _us_.'

'_**Glad to be of assistance.'**_ With that's he went back to sleep in his cage. Naruto made breakfast with a smile on his face. He had just finished making breakfast when Sasuke came down holding his head in pain as a groan escaped him.

"'Morning Sasuke." Naruto said softly, being aware of his hangover. "I made us breakfast." Sasuke just groaned and sat in a chair in front of the table. Naruto placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of his along with a glass of celery juice to help clear his hangover. They began to eat in silence. Naruto was a little worried of what Sasuke would say about last night. His heart nearly stopped when Sasuke asked the one question he had hoped not to hear.

"Dobe, what happened last night?" Naruto dropped the fork of eggs that was headed towards his mouth.

"You… you don't remember… anything?" he asked, fear slightly in his voice. Sasuke just scuffed and crossed his arms.

"No dobe, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Naruto dropped his head and began to explain everything that went on last night, excluding the sex and confessions. Sasuke just nodded and they continued their breakfast in silence. There were only three thoughts running threw Naruto's head:

_I can't believe I'm pregnant and Sasuke doesn't remember last night._

_How am I going to take care of my kids?_ and…

_What am I going to do?_

To be continued…


	2. You're WHAT!

Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter #2: You're WHAT!?!?!

It had been around a month since the whole thing had happened and Naruto was horrible. For the past week and a half he would wake up early, run to the bathroom, and throw up his dinner. After doing the same thing that morning, he decided to eat something before heading to practice. He went into his kitchen (if you could even call it that) and made himself a cup of ramen; that being the only good (as in not rotten or spoiled) thing he had to eat. After he had finished half of it, he dumped the rest of it down the broken garbage disposal and left to go to training.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

Naruto made his way towards the training grounds in only his ugly orange jump suite pants and his black shirt. Head had his hands in his pockets and his head down. He knew he was late for Kakashi-sensei was there, but he didn't care. He did give a rat's ass about being late or being on time. He didn't even move or flinch when Sakura came running up to him and began yelling at him. He simply ignored her and kept walking to a tree. Sakura followed him as he sat down, never stopping her annoying rant. He sat down and stared at the beautiful sky, never once acknowledging her. (a/n: get ready to have your ears blown away by the horrid power of her screeching voice)

"NARUTO-BAKA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING!?!?! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT, BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO PAY ATTENTION!!! WHY DO I EVEN WAIST MY TIME WITH AN OUTCAST LIKE YOU!?!?! YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE AIR YOU BREATH!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GOOD NINJA!!!! WHY DON'T JUST GIVE IT UP!!!! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, WHY NOT JUST GIVE UP YOUR STUPID DREAM TO BECOME THE HOKAGE TOO!!!! 'CAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT THEIR'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA BE HOKAGE!!!! WE ALL KNOW THAT THE NEXT HOKAGE IS GONNA BE NONE OTHER THAN MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Her eyes transformed into hearts as she gushed. They turned back to normal when she looked at Naruto only to realize that he hadn't listened to a word she had been screeching (a/n: that's right. I went there). She became incredibly angry and balled her fists.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU FREAK!!!" she yelled, expecting to get a reaction outta him after calling him one of the words the villagers always yelled, hoping to hurt him in the process too. It didn't. It had absolutely no affect on him. The same could not be said for her other teammate and sensei. They were used to her screeching (though it still hurt their ears), but the things she said shocked them even more. But, like always, they did nothing to stop her or help Naruto.

When Sakura realized that she wasn't getting any reaction out of the Jinchūriki holder, she did the one thing she loved to do: she punched him. She pulled back her fist high in the air and brought it down swiftly, but instead of hitting him, she hit the tree right next to his head, leaving a rather large crack. She blinked and tried to recollect what had just happened.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Naruto had seen her about to hit him and quickly moved his head to the side, not caring if it seemed out of character for him at all._

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Everyone stared in shock. Naruto just grabbed her by her wrist and threw her away from him. It was shocking that he only had to move his one arm to do that. Kakashi finally snapped outta his trance like state and took a few steps forward towards Naruto.

"Now Naruto, you know that wasn't nice. I know Sakura can be rather annoying (a/n: understatement of the MILLENIUM), but you shouldn't hurt her because of it." Kakashi said. Naruto didn't say anything. He just stood up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," he whispered. Though he didn't really consider Kakashi a teacher to him at all, he still called him that out of respect. "I need to talk to you, in private."

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand down his masked face. "Not now Naruto." he replied. "I have to teach Sasuke something." He began to walk away from him when he felt Naruto grab his sleeve.

"But Kakashi-sensei," he whispered sounding almost desperate. "I really need to speak with you."

"Not now Naruto." he repeated.

"Please sensei." he stressed. His body began to tremble slightly, but Kakashi didn't seem to notice (or care).

He yanked his arm away from Naruto and said, "Naruto, what part of "not now" Don't you get?" he scolded. "I'm sure that whatever it is can wait until I'm done with Sasuke." Naruto's trembling ceased immediately after Kakashi had finished talking. He let go of his arm (head still held down) and began to walk away. Kakashi along with his 'teammates" got interested turned towards Naruto and watched him put of a pair of fingerless gloves. After putting on his gloves, he stopped right in front of one of the thickest trees. He stood there for a while before pulling back his fist and punching the tree so hard it split in half (sideways). Everyone gasped and starred as the dust cleared up. They just looked at the once tall and proud tree in aw. Naruto didn't say a thing. He just went to the next one and did the same thing. This went on and on until a total of 24 trees were on the ground. Naruto dusted off his hands and turned to stare at his "team". The intensity of his stare made them all silver as a chill ran up their spines.

"24." he finally spoke. "24 trees. An hour for each tree. For the next 6 days, don't bother me. Don't talk to me; don't call my name, don't even bother thinking about me." With that said, he turned about face and walked right outta the clearing and back towards the village. No one stopped him or said a word. They were al still in shock themselves.

While Naruto walked, he heard his stomach growl and knew that he was hungry. And what better place to eat than at his favorite and the best ramen restaurant in all of Kohana?

**AT ICHIRAKU'S**

Naruto had arrived at Ichiraku's to see Neji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Sai there. He put on his fake smile and hoped that none of them would notice anything.

"Hay guy!" he shouted, gaining their attention. They all turned towards him and said hello.

"So, where've you been blondie?" Kiba asked while they all ate.

"Wha?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of beef flavored ramen.

"Well, you haven't really been around lately, we don't see you here often anymore, and you look extremely pale. I mean, you put Sai to shame!" Kiba exclaimed and pointed to the smiling pale teen.

"He's right." Sai replied. "Now I'm jealous." he pouted making everyone roll their eyes and Naruto chuckle.

"I'm sorry Sai, but that's what happens when you're…" he trailed off, making everyone stop eating and star at him.

"When you're what, Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto just stayed quiet before slowly looking Neji in the eye. They seemed to understand what the other was thinking because Neji activated his Byakugan. He looked from top to bottom of Naruto's body and stopped and gasped loudly after stopping at his stomach. Everyone stared at his wide grey eyes.

"Na-Naruto… is-is th-that… what I th-think it is?" he managed to stutter out like Hinata used to. Naruto just dropped his head.

"Yes Neji. It is a fetus that you saw. I am pregnant." Naruto replied and continued to eat his noodles. Everything and everyone on the shop, including the owner and his daughter, all stopped, paled, and replayed the information over and over in their head. Finally, they all came to the same conclusion;

_Naruto was pregnant._

"You're WHAT!?!?!" they yelled at once.

To be continued…


	3. Plans

Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter #3: Plans

Everyone just starred at Naruto for the longest time in silence. They all had their mouths agape, even the shop keeper and his daughter were in shock. After what seemed like and eternity of pure agonizing silence, the girls all broke it with a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my GOD!!! This is great news!!" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Is it one or two?" "Is it more?" "How far along are you?" "When are you gonna start to show?" "Can I feel them?" "Can I be the godmother?" "No, let ME be the godmother." "No me." "ME!!" One by one, the questions just seemed to flow from their mouths like a waterfall. The boys were still in shock over the whole situation. Naruto was backed up against the counter top. His face held fear; not of loosing his baby, but of what the girls might do to him. He knew that they loved to go shopping and he heard that they shop a lot for babies.

After about 20 min. of none stop girl gossip, the guys finally spoke up. Well, actually Kiba was the one who spoke first.

"WAIT A MINUTE MAN!!!" he shouted a little too loud. "How the HELL can you be… be… PREGNANT!?!?!" A hand flew to his mouth to shut him up.

"Do you want the whole village to know and end up getting me AND my baby killed?" Naruto growled out, his eyes flashing back and forth from blue to red and back. Everyone stared in shock at him. They had never seen him look so protective before. Not even when he was trying to protect one of them or all of them. Naruto soon realized what he was doing and to who and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry Kiba." he apologized softly and bowed his head in shame. "I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." A lone tear escaped his eye. Everyone stared at him with sympathy and understanding in their eyes.

"Hay, it's okay Naruto. You were right; I shouldn't have yelled it out so loud. You had every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry." Kiba apologized (a/n: I know, OOC, but I needed him to apologize). Naruto only nodded and wiped the tears away with his arm, but didn't raise his head.

"Naruto," Neji called gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We want you to come live with us." (a/n:" when he says 'us' he means him and Hinata) Naruto just starred at him and Hinata. They both had smiles on their faces.

"N-no. No. I-I can't d-do that. I can't. It's not right. I'll just be a burden to you both." he stuttered out.

"No you won't Naruto-kun." Hinata gently said. "You won't. We'll help you with everything and everyone will be able to visit when ever they want and you'll be safe. Please, please." she begged. Naruto looked at everyone. They all had the same pleading looks on their faces, even the shop owner and his daughter.

With a heavy sigh and a smile, he said, "Alright. I'll do it."

To be continued…


	4. Telling Sasuke

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter #4: Telling Sasuke

It was a beautiful afternoon and both Naruto and Sasuke were standing in a field of beautiful sun gazers (a/n: they're my favorite flowers). It had been a couple months and now Naruto was three months pregnant. If he wore a shirt that showed his figure (a/n: I think they're called muscle Ts), you could see that he had a little belly bump.

"Alright dobe, what is it that you want from me?" Sasuke asked in his arrogant voice. Naruto kept looking at him in silence.

"Sasuke, I… I have something to tell you. It's… really important." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Well, what is it?" Sasuke's voice held the slightest bit of curiosity in it.

(a/n: this is from the story _Fixing His Mistakes_ by Lanie12777. I added and left out some stuff though. If Lanie12777 is reading this, please don't hate me)

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped closer to the raven and whispered, "I love you, Sasuke," then pressed his lips to the stunned ninja's. Taken completely by surprise, the kiss lasted but seconds before Sasuke shoved the blonde away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke's shouted words reverberated in the gloomy darkness.

Backing away from the irate teen, Naruto began stammering out an apology. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought what?" So many things were going through Sasuke's mind at that moment, and his fear and uncertainty, along with the total surprise from Naruto's confession, caused him to spew whatever came to the fore. "You thought I could ever love you? Me, an Uchiha, love an orphan nobody even wanted? As if I could love a freak, a monster like you."

Those words, coming from the mouth of his most precious person, tore Naruto's heart to shreds. Tears welled up in his sky-blue eyes as he began shaking. He couldn't breathe, wasn't breathing either. Those words, those sentences were repeating over and over and over in his mind. He could literally hear his heart shattering into a billion pieces before turning to dust. In fact, Sasuke thought he heard it too.

The eighteen-year-old had loved Sasuke for years, and had decided to finally tell him how he truly felt. Seeing the Uchiha's reaction, however, Naruto now wished he'd never said anything and kept his feelings to himself.

Sasuke knew he was hurting the blonde, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips. He knew he cared for Naruto in a way that went beyond normal friendship, but he was in denial of how much. He rationalized that if he denied any kind of deeper bond than mere friendship, those feelings would not really exist. His brain told him this even as his heart disagreed. He'd been an avenger; everyone he'd ever loved had died. He didn't want to create any attachments where he would be left alone again.

Even as he thought this, a small part of him remembered that of all the ones he'd loved, Naruto had been the only one who had remained after all was said and done. And yet, Sasuke still closed his heart to the chance of having the blonde's love. Turning his nose up in the air, he stared down at the thoroughly heartbroken boy.

Naruto hung his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. To hear Sasuke repeat what the villagers had called him all his life hurt worse than any kind of pain anyone could ever inflict on him. Not raising his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry," and walk away from Sasuke.

Watching the dejected slump of Naruto's shoulders as the blonde moved further away, Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat.

(a/n: alright. This part from the story is over and my story continues. :p )

Tree after tree passed him as he ran away; away from the pain, away from the person who constantly broke his heart. He could hear Sasuke running after him, calling his name, but they all fell on deaf ears as the light at the end of the forest appeared.

Once he had the village within his sight, it didn't take him long to find Ichiraku and his friends (all of the rookie nine except Sakura). The first person he spotted was Neji and once he was close enough, he jumped right into him unsuspecting arms.

Neji was shocked before finally realizing that it was Naruto and that he was crying. He kicked into big brother/mother mode and began to try and comfort and question him.

"Naruto, what's the matter? What's wrong?" His voice held the concern that of a brother. Pain seized his heart as Naruto turned pained blue eyes towards him.

"He-he rejected me, Neji. He-he said… _"You thought I could ever love you? Me, an Uchiha, love an orphan nobody even wanted? As if I could love a freak, a monster like you."_" He started to cry into his chest harder. "What's so wrong with me?! Why can't he love me?! Am I really nothing but a LOATHSOME DEMON!?!?!?!" he shouted, causing more villagers to stare at him. His friends' hearts seemed to stop momentarily. Never, NEVER in their lives together had any of them heard Naruto call himself a demon. He never once believed what the villagers called him or said to him. It pained them all to see him like this. There pained hearts soon turned into angry ones once they say the Uchiha make his way towards them.

The two byakuya wielders eyes seemed to spread out all around their eyes, cheeks and forehead, Ino and Lee's fists were clenched so tightly they almost bled, Tenten had summoned her weapons and had at least ten in each hand, Choji's body began to expand, Sai's face was shadowed over and his fists were clenched too tightly, shadows all around the village began to rise and covered nearly all of the sky, every insect in the village all gathered around the Rookie Nine, and every dog and canine (wolves and foxes included) within a one hundred mile radius of the village could be heard.

They all turned their heads and/or bodies towards the doomed Uchiha. Said person only gulped in oncoming fear.

To be continued…

* * *

I'm sorry it's so late. I've been deadly sick and in pain.


	5. A Kazekage's Rage

Sasuke and Naruto  
Chapter #5: A Kazekage's Rage

To say Sasuke was scared would have been an almost accurate statement. He was so surprised to see his "friends" turn towards him with so much hate in their eyes. He looked over at the person in Neji's arms and gulped as he watched Naruto cry his broken heart out. He instantly knew he was screwed. If it weren't for Naruto, he wouldn't have any of his old friends back. He was the one who was able to get everyone to forgive him (a/n: except that whore Sakura).

Starring at them all in the eyes, he knew that even if they hated him when he had returned, they were so much more pissed at him at that moment. He actually became fearful of his life though when his entire body minus his head became encased in sand. Everyone around watched in shock and turned their heads towards the Kazekage. Gaara had his face shadowed over by his bangs. His voice was low and menacing; chills' running through everyone's being.

"Uchiha, YOU'RE DEAD!" Everyone backed away as quickly as they could. Never, NEVER in their lives had they heard the calm composed Kazekage shout, not even when he was fighting or really pissed off. They knew that if someone pissed him off enough to shout, that they had somehow escaped his grasp and to have done something to make him shout meant that he planned on killing them with his bare hands so that he could enjoy feeling the life slowly drain from them and he sunk his hands into them.

Everyone watched as the Sand Kazekage made his way quickly towards the youngest Uchiha remaining. Everyone could clearly see the anger radiating off of him. They all watched as the sand around them began to rise and encircle the Rookie Nine + the Kazekage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted with pure hatred.

(not gonna write to be continued anymore, but it will be. Wil just write THE END when whole story is done)

* * *

**OK. I KNOW THAT IT WAS SO DAMN SHORT, BUT I'M GUNNA TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**


End file.
